Draconic Beginnings
by Cydonia921
Summary: When Drayden goes out for a walk to reflect back on his life, he meets a girl that would forever change the way that he saw himself.


Opelucid City wasn't a place to have anything particularly unusual happen. The quiet town, huddled near the Great Chasm, experienced a serene tranquility on most day. People went about their business, Dragon-types regularly walked amongst the people, and trainers would frequent the city to claim their eighth, and final, gym badge.

On this Sunday, the gym had been closed. It wasn't out of the ordinary for it to be closed every so often. Sometimes the gym-leader needed a break, just like everyone else. Some time to recollect their own thoughts, enjoy a day off, perhaps go fishing along the nearby river.

Or as Drayden preferred, taking a nice stroll along the nearby route.

He was a well built man, one that many could agree had been in fine health. Although the browns of his hair had been steadily replaced with grey, Drayden kept firm to his regiment. Even with a walking stick, he still felt the strength and vigor of his youth, willing to climb a sheer cliff to prove a point to anyone who said otherwise.

This summer heat did little to quell his thoughts. As of late, despite his energy, he knew that, one day, he would have to step down from being the gym leader and pave the way for someone younger to take his throne. Feet firmly planted in the dirt road, he turned and faced the river, seeing the waters rush past. If he could be more like the water, always free-flowing, never a worry in the world, then that would mean he has achieved success.

Placing the walking stick firmly in front of him, hands folded on top of each other, he lowered his head. Another troubling thought came across him, washing him with sorrow. Drayden could feel his body waver, the very thought drove him mad.

Long lost love.

His determination that he had to become gym-leader only alienated him from those he loved. His family, the girl he had once spent long days with, everything fell to the wayside. He watched as his mother and father passed on, as the girl grew up and got married, and now here he was.

The strength of a youth, but no one to share it with.

Drayden heard a pair of trainers pass by. Their feet marched on the ground, and he heard them speak to one another about how they couldn't wait to challenge the gym. Composing himself, he stood upright, and cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, but did you mention the gym?"

He turned towards the trainers, stepping forward and taking a good look at them. Drayden saw a boy and a girl, roughly in their mid-teens, donning a sports outfit. The boy, who had been dressed in blazing crimson and black, spoke up first.

"Yeah, all I need is the last gym badge and then I can challenge the league." The boy's bright emerald eyes lit up as he took his fist, clenching it as he held it up towards Drayden. He appeared tanned, no doubt from constantly traveling.

A hearty laugh escaped Drayden. "You're ambitious! You do realize the league is much harder than what you are told, correct?" Stroking his own beard, he looked over at the girl. "You there! Are you going to keep this boy in check?"

"I-I'm just his friend." The girl felt her curly hair fall over her face, and she was quick to push it back. "Honestly, I could care less about battling. _He's_ the one who is always up in arms for a fight." Nodding towards the boy, she crossed her arms, smirking as her friend swiftly reeled back.

"Not true! You kicked that guy's butt the last town over!"

Putting a finger to her chin, the girl, who had been far more pale than her counterpart, leaned forward. "Did I now? You must be mistaking me for some other girl! I'm jus D."

Drayden felt immense pleasure from witnessing these two trainers bantering amongst themselves. He offered out a hand, beaming towards them. "Either way, the gym is closed today. The gym-leader decided to take a break."

"What?!" The boy immediately turned and placed his hands through his blonde hair. "How are we going to get the badge then?"

"We?"

He scoffed. "Y-You know what I mean." Hunched over for a brief moment, catching his breath, the boy looked back up at Drayden, composed himself, and took in a deep breath. "Anyways, so what exactly should we do until it opens?"

That's what Drayden liked to hear. Crinkling his eyes with delight, he had a softer tone come over him, his voice becoming silkier. "There are some fine stores around Opelucid. My favorite spot is a tea shop just past the Pokémon Center. The gym should be opened up by tomorrow morning." He returned his hand to the walking stick.

The three of them stood there for a solid half-minute, looking at each other, with the boy stepping back towards the girl, unsure of what to say. He still had that perplexed look on his face, of disappointment that the gym hadn't been open at that instant. The girl stepped forward, and lowered her head.

"Thank you! We'll check out that shop right away!"

Slapping the boy on the back of the head, the girl let off a chuckle, seeing his reaction and a profane statement let loose. They quickly moved along, and Drayden was left alone.

"Oh, if only I had brought Haxorus with me."

Drayden itched for a battle. Perhaps he would meet them again tomorrow. Or perhaps they would be entranced with the town and explore more. Either way, Drayden had been certain that they would meet again.

Taking a deep breath, sighing and slightly slumping over his walking stick, Drayden considered finding those trainers and asking them for a quick battle. Maybe that would get his mind off of the problems that his successor would have to face. He lifted the stick and hoisted it behind his back, and he had been about to walk.

There was a cry down below.

Drayden could feel his body freeze up. That sounded like a young child. Glancing in the direction of the river, Drayden scanned it briskly. He found himself as stoic as a statue, turning and carefully walking forward to get a better look.

"I swear I heard-"

Another cry. This time Drayden saw a head bob up, purple hair drenched, before being tugged down. There was no mistaking it: a child was being dragged under by _something_. Without a moment to spare, Drayden tossed his walking stick, curled up his sleeves and dove into the water. He could see her bobbing up, flailing her arms, before being pulled under again.

"Don't worry! I got you!" He cried out, trying his best to keep the girl calm. Taking a deep breath, Drayden dove under, seeing a Krabby clinging to her. Drayden noticed that the girl had dark skin, and wondered if the Krabby mistook her for a stray branch.

Swiftly, he went to work. Using his hands to pry open the Krabby's claw had been hard work. Drayden felt the water-type punch him in the gut, but he didn't let up. He took his legs and swung at the Krabby, feeling it land a blow as the Pokémon got swept away in the current.

The next thing Drayden knew, he was back on the shore, throwing the girl onto solid ground. Panting, leaning up on one arm, Drayden sputtered out water as he looked over at the girl.

She only appeared about six or seven, but she was unusual. The first thing he noticed was her distinct lack of clothes, then her long, disheveled purple hair that folded over her small frame. Drayden, seeing her shiver, was quick to take his own shirt off and wrap it around her.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there by the river bank. Staring up at the sky, watching the bright blue of the afternoon steadily turn to scarlets and oranges. Drayden lost himself many times over before he heard the girl speak.

"I-I'm sorry."

Looking over at her, he noticed her sitting upright, looking at him with large, amber eyes. Drayden couldn't help but smile as he leaned forward, seeing her small hands clutch his shirt, donning it like a shawl.

"Think nothing of it." Drayden extended his hand towards her. "Tell me, what is your name?"

Shivering, she crossed her legs, using one hand to begin to pick at the grass. The girl appeared curious about the ground she was sitting on, something that Drayden found curious. After a minute of plucking the grass and letting it fall through her fingers, she spoke.

"Iris."

"Well Iris. It's nice to meet you." Drayden saw her look at his hand, a perplexed expression crossing her, before she placed her hand into his. "My name is Drayden. Now tell me, what were you doing in the river?"

"I was trying to grab a berry for my friend." Iris shifted her feet on the ground, and shut her eyes. "But he pushed me in and I got stuck by that Krabby."

 _Friend?_ Drayden blinked, even more curious from what Iris was telling him. "I see. Well that's not a good friend then." He made sure to speak in simple terms, to allow Iris to know that he meant no harm. Observing the girl as she shook her head, water droplets flinging off of her, Drayden shielded himself from it as he laughed. "But you're safe now, Iris."

"Thank you, grandpa."

"Hm?" Drayden was caught off guard by this, and laughed. He slapped his knee and found himself reeling back. _Grandpa._ A word he never thought he would hear in his life. From a naked girl that he just rescued, no less! He had to ease up, and look back at her. "What makes you call me grandpa?"

"Old Pokémon get gray fur. I call them grandpa of grandma and they seem to like it." Iris beamed, finding herself delighted that she made him laugh so hard.

"I see!" Scratching his chin, Drayden noticed Iris easing up around him. "Well then, do you mind if this _grandpa_ takes you back home? You can have food, a bed, and we can talk all night without your friend pushing you around."

Laughing, Iris nodded, standing up as the shirt covered her completely. "I would very much like that, grandpa!"

"Very well. Follow me then."

As they walked back to Opelucid, with Iris hanging close by, all Drayden could think of was how his life led up to that moment. The rejection of the pleasures of youth, the dedication to the gym, the alienation from his own family. Had it been all leading up to this moment? Where a naked girl, who called him grandpa, was rescued by his hand from a hostile Krabby. Even as they wound their way through the streets of Opelucid, eventually ending up at his home, he couldn't help but feel as if this had all been some kind of delusional fever. The kind that plagued him from time to time when he became deep in thought. Yet as he sat down on his chair, after giving Iris his nightly robes, he couldn't help but feel accomplished.

Drayden watched as Iris walked around the house, falling over the robe as she made a scoff before pushing herself back up. Sipping his tea, he asked her "So Iris, you never mentioned who your friend was."

Looking over at Drayden, he saw how Iris's brow became furrowed. She stood tall in her robe as she tried to push her hand up through the sleeve. "He was a Fraxure!"

Almost immediately, Drayden had a thought flash through his mind. _There couldn't be any way._ He set the cup down, and crossed his arms, leaning back on his chair. "So, your friend was a Fraxure."

"Yeah!" Iris scooted around with the robe dragging behind her. "We were friends. He promised me that if I grabbed some berries, he would tell me more about me being a human. But then he pushed me into the water!"

Drayden kept himself straight, staring down at Iris with a curious gaze. The way she spoke of him, about how the Fraxure told her all of this, had been oddly similar to an old story he once knew. "I see. So, when you spoke with him, you could…" he gestured with his hand. "Understand him?" Once Iris nodded, Drayden scratched his chin. "And could you understand, say, a Deerling?"

"No." Iris, fed up with the robe, discarded it and walked up to Drayden. "Grandpa, why are you asking?"

Once Iris pressed him on the matter, Drayden knew he had to oblige. "Iris, sit down on the chair." Pointing to the nearby chair, he watched as Iris walked up to it, and plopped herself down. Taking in a deep breath, Drayden recollected his memory.

"I am asking, because the founder of Opelucid was known as the _Dragon Whisperer_. They were a person who was able to commune with dragons, someone who was able to tap into their language and understand the Pokémon, not for what powers they hold, but for what they are. The Dragon Whisperer saw past the rough exterior, and opened up their hearts. You told me yourself that you were able to commune with Fraxure, but not a Deerling. Iris, I have a good feeling that you were born to be a Dragon Whisperer yourself."

Drayden looked at Iris, seeing her look at him blankly. "But, we'll get to that eventually. For now, how about you stay here while I go out and buy you some clothes that actually fit, hm?"

"Grandpa, do you really think I can be a Dragon Whisperer?"

"Oh, for certain!" Drayden beamed towards Iris before he scooted the chair back, stood up, and adjusted his coat. "But please, make yourself at home, Iris."

"Okay, Grandpa!"

Stepping out into the night, Drayden closed the door behind him. He made a heartfelt sigh. Seeing Iris brought something akin to joy in his heart. Something that he thought he had lost so long ago. As he locked the door and proceeded to go through the street, Drayden felt that everything had led up to this. He was certain now.

From that moment on, Drayden would prune Iris to be his successor. From gym-leader to champion, nothing stopped her. She showed ambition, but also a kindness. And through it all, she never failed to show up on his doorstep, give him a hug, and tell him.

" _I love you so much, grandpa!"_


End file.
